


Control

by snarkysweetness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fetish, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has an obsession with thighs, bondage, and biting. Marlene is only too happy to oblige, even if it means giving him complete control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009 for a friend.

He felt her shiver beneath his lips and couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle, his hand running up her deliciously creamy legs, the vibrations from his show of amusement reverberating on her flesh. Her legs were soft against the skin of his lips and fingers, like silk, but better. After all, who would pick silk over silky legs? Only an insane man.

Severus was in love with her legs. They were perfect, the way that all legs should be. Long and then longer and then a bit more. She was all legs. Legs and thighs. If there was anything in this world better than her legs, it was her thighs.

Voluptuous.

How that was possible on a woman as petite as she was, he had no idea, but she had curves in all the right places. He nearly let out a groan as he thought about it. Trying to torture her was just making things hard for him. He wanted nothing more than to bite every inch of her supple, sweet body right then and there.

Placing a small kiss on her kneecap, he felt her jerk a bit and smirked, glancing up at her, glad he’d gagged her after tying her down. As much as he enjoyed her cheek, she’d ruin his fun by speaking. Plus, seeing her writhe about made the tightening in his trousers and his fight with his inner self to be patient worth it.

“Patience, I’m busy admiring your beauty, you little minx,” he whispered, moving his hands over her thighs, letting out a small groan. Finally. He bit into her flesh, not being able to help it. The skin of her inner thighs was asking for it.

Unblemished, perfect, like porcelain, he needed to mark it.

Biting down even harder, he moaned into her, feeling his cock twitch a bit. She tasted amazing. Moving his lips up an inch, he bit her again, not bothering to care about hurting her, she enjoyed it, and he knew she’d be red, sore, and marked in the morning, but it was all a part of the game. He was in control, after all.

“Yufmfker. Gnakill-“

Severus looked up, hearing her mumbled cursing through her gag and winked. “What was that? Bite harder?” He moved to her other thigh and bit down, moving his hands up to her waist.

He was pretty sure he could make out a ‘fuck you’ and laughed. “Someone’s feisty,” he commented.

She hated having to charm off bruises and marks, but he’d warned her, besides, they weren’t that bad, she was just being impatient. He could smell her arousal and knew she was only angry because he hadn’t done something about it yet. Well, she would have to learn some patience.

Leaning forward, he flicked his tongue over her clit, causing her to shudder. Feeling a bit smug, he lapped at her opening, holding her hips firmly in place with his hands, knowing how she’d try to squirm about, even more so because her hands and feet were restrained. He could hear small moans through her gag and he was half tempted to take it out, hearing her let loose was half the fun, usually. He resisted the urge, reminding himself that giving her the freedom to speak would only take away his control and he rarely was put in such a position. He wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

He kissed her opening before running his tongue over her once more, taking in her taste. She always tasted sweet, like pure sugar.

Reluctantly, he moved his lips up her body, stopping at her small, perky breasts. Taking a nipple in his mouth, his hands moved up her sides, sliding up to her arms which were tied above her head, magically. She was propped up against a few pillows, her feet spread and restrained magically as well. They hadn’t been able to afford a bed frame with posts or a headboard, so he was glad that she knew these sorts of charms, Ravenclaws were useful from time to time.

Slipping off his trousers, he sighed in relief as his throbbing erection was set free, glad to no longer be confined.

He kissed her neck before biting her, leaving a large, red mark before ripping off her gag. Before she could speak, his lips were over hers, tongue probing hers as he kissed her hungrily. Breaking the kiss, he towered over her for a moment, looking down, smiling at the expression on her face. She looked a bit dazed from the kiss, but not dazed enough that she didn’t have some cheek left in her.

“Hmmm, are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to fuck me already, Severus? While I have all night, I’d prefer to be getting some enjoyment out of it, not just sitting here.”

He gave her a small sneer before smiling.

“Actually, I was hoping you’d put that large mouth of yours to good use, for once,” he told her cheekily, as she fought a small smirk.

“Is that so?” She asked after a moment of trying to compose herself.

“Yes,” he told her, kissing her once more, before placing a hand on the wall behind her, steadying himself as he stood. She was so short, that he usually just had to stand, but her position made it more difficult and he had to kneel a bit to make this possible.

Once he was situated, she glanced up at him, glaring a bit. “Couldn’t think to at least give me one free hand-“

He cut her off by pushing his erection into her mouth.

“I said I wanted your mouth, not your hands,” he informed her, fighting the urge to thrust into her mouth as she began sucking.

Closing his eyes, he let out a small moan, moving his free hand into her hair, twisting the locks into his fingers.

She had an amazing mouth. It was wet and tight and she knew exactly how to work him. Her tongue swirled around him as she moved her mouth over him even faster. He felt his balls tighten and he knew he’d come soon, but for once, he didn’t want to come in her mouth.

Pulling on her hair a bit, he made her stop, pulling out of her mouth.

Her lips were formed in a small pout and he chuckled. “Feeling greedy, are we?” He asked, knowing that look. “Lean your head back,” he commanded, waiting until her head was resting against the wall, her chest and breasts exposed to his view.

Taking his cock in his hand, he began stroking, pumping his fist as he remembered the feeling of her mouth. It didn’t take him long; he’d been too close to the brink before. He came a moment later, the creamy, thick liquid hitting her breasts. With a few more short pumps, he finished, catching his breath. Wiping his hand on the bedspread, he kissed her, biting her lower lip as he pulled away.

She groaned.

“Severus… I hate it when you do that.” She complained.

“Oh…I know.”

Getting off the bed, he made his way to the door.

“Where are you going? You’re not done yet! And at the very least, clean up after yourself, honestly, you’d think you were raised in a barn or something.”

Glancing back at her, he gave her a neutral expression. “Actually… I am done. The proof is on your chest there, dear. Now, if you’d like to get off, I suggest finding a way out of those ties. I’m going to make a sandwich,” he told her, grinning as he turned away from her, leaving the room, obscenities filling the air.

He’d give her an hour, maybe more, then he’d let her go. Until then, he was going to enjoy knowing that he had a bit of power over her.


End file.
